


The Meaning of Love

by zippu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chiaki just really loves his unit ok???, Fluff, Ryuseitai, inspired by the recent translation uploaded on the jpn -> eng enstars twitter, it's 2:45 now and i honestly dont know what im doing, just a bunch of oneshots based on ryuseitai and how they're just one big great family, just a character study on Chiaki, just pure family stuff, mainly based on chiaki's point of view but will probably add more in the future, no pairings as of now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippu/pseuds/zippu
Summary: “What do you think ‘love’ is?”Chiaki had asked the question on impulse really, there wasn’t much thought put into it. Yet when both Kiryuu and Hasumi looked at him in complete shock it made him think. What exactly is love?Was it the hero he always aspired to become? Or perhaps it was the admiration he had for his upperclassmen back when he was still a first year? He didn’t know. Maybe one day he would know the answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to attempt nanowrimo this year;; Crossing my fingers and hoping that I'm able to push through and get some good practice in!

“What do you think ‘love’ is?”

Chiaki had asked the question on impulse really, there wasn’t much thought put into it. Yet when both Kiryuu and Hasumi looked at him in utter shock, it made him look deeper into it. 

What exactly is love?

Was it the hero he always aspired to become? Or perhaps it was the admiration he had for his upperclassmen back when he was still a first year? He didn’t know. 

Maybe one day he would know the answer.

\---

Three years. 

Thirty-six months.

1095 days.

During these three years many things had happened. As a first year he was nothing more than a side-character - the victim of a cliche tragedy. The group he had so desperately tried to hold on eventually slipped away, leaving him with nothing but tears and regret.

As a second year he picked himself up. He couldn’t mope forever - he wasn’t going to let this destroy him. It would take time, but he would take things one step at a time.

As a third year, well, he supposed he was the hero now. (Maybe this is love?)

Chiaki pursed his lips in deep thought. Things have definitely changed. Looking back he supposed three years was a lot of time for development. The timid first-year now the hero. He was able to stand up for himself - he was able to help others.

Perhaps that was why he desperately reached his hand out to the rest of his unit. 

Ryuseitai.

What exactly changed his broken mindset? What moved the first-year him to pick up the broken pieces and paste the tiny fragments back up? (Was it love?) He looked outside the hall, only to see the first years frolicking around.

Ah, that was right. 

When he saw Tetora, he saw the hopes and dreams he once carried.

When he saw Shinobu, he saw hidden passion he had as a first year.

When he saw Midori, he saw the ‘him’ that was too timid to make a change.

When he saw Kanata, he saw the past he would never forget.

Maybe he just wanted to create something meaningful - something that would make a difference in these four people’s lives just like how these three years had changed his.

“Senpai, are you ok?”

Chiaki looked up, his thoughts temporarily dispersing.

The rest of his unit members were in front of him, all looking slightly worried (with the exception of Kanata of course. He always had that nonchalant air around him).

“Chiaki, are you feeling ‘unwell?’ You should make sure to tell the teachers if you need to ‘rest’.” Kanata said to him as the rest of the underclassmen nodded in agreement.

Chiaki looked back in mild surprise. This moment of silence, however, soon erupted into roaring laughter.

“I’m all good! How would a hero be able to save the townspeople if he can’t even stay healthy?”

He looked back at Ryuseitai: his unit, his family. Well… he supposed he finally had his answer now. 

“Ah, so this is what ‘love’ is.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:34 am and I'm honestly so jaded rn
> 
> unbetad atm but hopefully I can proofread later on to make it a bit more polished ahaha tiME TO SLEEP 
> 
> (ps good luck to all the people ranking for mika!! I HAVE YOU ALL IN MY THOUGHTS...)


End file.
